


Happy Birthday, Bokuto.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Multi, Spit Roasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something seemingly trivial by the age of 25 meant the world to someone who'd never experienced it in his life before, and he was beyond happy his boyfriends were the ones to grant him such an experience.





	

The routine had become something pretty damn close to set in stone-- the teen was so used to not having a birthday that every year when he was one year older, he'd almost forget the date is something people would celebrate. He would attend friends' birthday, happily chime in with the song, even purchasing or making gifts for them, but when it came time for his own, he never knew what to do or say about it. He never announced it or made a big deal about it, as it was never really made a big deal in his home.

Well out of college and settled in an apartment with the two most handsome boyfriends he could ask for, it was September 20th and he was expecting the same routine. He'd come home, settle in bed after a long day at work, take a quick nap, then have dinner when his two boyfriends returned from their own jobs. He wondered some days what it was like to have a party, for people to celebrate just how long you'd been alive on the planet earth. It seemed like such a foreign concept, but he could feel his heart ache for it. It was weird that he'd never experienced something everyone else would recall so fondly from their own childhood memories.

To Bokuto Koutarou's surprise, he was met with a light showering of confetti as he opened the door to the apartment, both of his boyfriends giving him a loud 'Happy Birthday!' Gaping at them, he blinked a few times, brushing confetti off his head and even shaking his hair to get it out of his hair as he was trying to register what was happening. Did he hear them right? This wasn't some weird dream, was it? It was when one of the two brunettes approached him to hug him tight and give him a loving kiss on the lips that he was shaken from the idea this could be a dream. Oikawa's lips were never that soft in even his wildest dreams.

“Hey, Kou-chan, this was okay, right?” Upon hearing that question hit his ears, was he fully aware that there were tears streaking his face, cheeks having reddened in the process. Wiping at the tears before Oikawa could, he was startled to feel Iwaizumi wrap his hands around each of his wrists, which allowed Oikawa to so carefully swipe those tears away from his cheeks. “We know you never had a birthday before, so... we wanted you to have your first with us, even though that might sound a little selfish...” Smiling softly, he leaned in to kiss Bokuto on the lips while Iwaizumi gently released Bokuto's wrists, giving the tallest of the three the chance to wrap his arms around Oikawa's waist tight as he tried calming himself down. Once they pulled apart after a moment of intimacy, he couldn't help laughing.

“I... I can't believe you guys did something this nice for me, I mean... I love you both so much, and you've been so good to me since we were in primary, but now...” Sniffling as the emotions were bubbling inside of him at a rapid rate the other two had grown used to, he couldn't help laughing again. “It's surreal, but I can tell it's real, because you two are here for me. You're here and so real and I appreciate it so much, you guys have no idea...” Iwaizumi snorts at that, reaching for one of his hands while Oikawa grabbed the other.

“Oh, we know very well how much our dork of a boyfriend appreciates this. You're a sniffling mess and you're barely containing how happy you are. I can see it in your eyes and Oikawa can too-- that unbridled joy and excitement over something everybody calls trivial these days.” With that, they had led Bokuto into the kitchen to have him gaping again, almost vibrating in their grips. “No one realizes how something so little can mean the world to someone who's never experienced it.” Smiling, he then leaned up to kiss Bokuto's cheek while Oikawa kissed the other, both of them pulling the chair out for Bokuto before Oikawa was quickly grabbing the candles and a lighter.

“You're... twenty-five today, right Kou-chan?” Oikawa grinned, holding two boxes of the striped candles Bokuto was used to seeing on other kids' cakes when he was so much younger. As Bokuto gave a nod, both Oikawa and Iwaizumi could practically feel the joy radiating off of their boyfriend as the candles were placed on the cake in a careful manner to not let them form a larger fire than intended. Bokuto couldn't help it as he was almost wiggling when the candles were lit, finding that they had even picked the ones that made those pretty colored flames. When Iwaizumi finished lighting the cake, both he and Oikawa started singing the Happy Birthday tune, beyond satisfied with how happy Bokuto looked.

“Alright, Kou-chan, blow 'em out and make a wish!” Bokuto nodded, albeit nervously, closing his eyes to think of a wish before he blew out all twenty-five of the colorful candles easily. “What did you wish for, Kou-chan?” The brunette leaned over to lean on Bokuto's shoulder before hearing a laugh rumble from his chest.

“If I tell you my wish, it won't come true, Tooru! Don't you remember? That's why the aliens never came for you.” Both he and Iwaizumi started laughing as the other brunette got incredibly red, shutting them both up with kisses before heading to the silverware drawer for a knife. “I'm glad they didn't though, I really do love you both so much...” Smiling wide, he leaned over to share a kiss with Iwaizumi that got a bit heated before Oikawa leaned in to nudge both of their cheeks with his nose.

“We need to eat the cake before that kind of dessert, boys.” Oikawa snickered as they were the ones red now, reaching over to cut the simple cake. It was a dark chocolate cake with a matcha frosting, proving to not be the sweetest cake, but absolutely to Bokuto's standards. The cake didn't have any words on it, but rather a small piece of edible dark chocolate that read _Happy Birthday_ in matcha frosting. Of course, Bokuto got the slice with the piece of chocolate, excitedly devouring his first slice before requesting two more. After that, he seemed content enough, humming happily to himself as he rubbed his stomach.

“That was really delicious! Where did you guys buy the cake? How were you home before me?” Of course, his curiosity was sure to get the best of him, and Oikawa looked to Iwaizumi before Iwaizumi was flushing a vivid red. Bokuto's head tilted, unsure why he'd be so embarrassed. “Tooru, can you tell me? I think Hajime's gonna explode...” With that, Oikawa busted into a fit of laughter before he strolled around to lean on Bokuto, arms draping over his shoulders in the process, head settled atop Bokuto's.

“Well, you see, we've been planning this party since the start of September. He wanted to make it really special, so he's been practicing baking the past few weeks to whip up something special just for you. He wanted to say we just bought it at a cake store, but I couldn't just let his hard work not shine through! After all, he was so happy with how it came out, and we were both so excited that our requests to have today off were both approved by our bosses, so...” Grinning, he pulled Bokuto's chair back enough to allow Bokuto the room he needed to jump out of it and practically tackle Iwaizumi out of his own chair, a loud yelp being heard through the apartment.

Not long after that, there was some muffled 'Get off!' with a follow up of laughter before Oikawa heard a moan from none other than Bokuto as Iwaizumi's thigh met with Bokuto's crotch. After that, the brunette still standing couldn't help watching his two boyfriends as they started making out on the floor, Iwaizumi's hands sliding up Bokuto's shirt to start feeling over the muscles of his back.

“Hey, let me in on this, you two...!” With that whine, Bokuto unsteadily got up, the rush of blood making him wobbly for a moment before he moved to wrap his arms around Oikawa and start making out with him as well. The brunette wasn't about to deny it, shivering and leaning into the kiss before Bokuto was lifting him up, feeling the barely shorter male wrap his legs around his hips tight for a grip. Meanwhile, his arms had preoccupied themselves with settling around Bokuto's shoulders, hands playing with his hair idly. Iwaizumi came up behind Bokuto at this point, grabbing at his shirt to guide them to the bedroom, even if Bokuto was walking backwards at that point. With Iwaizumi's careful efforts, however, he was able to have Bokuto right in front of the bed when Oikawa shifted his weight enough to push Bokuto backward. He stumbled and nearly yelped before laughing as he hit the bed with Oikawa tight in his arms.

“Mm, how's about we finish the day off with some birthday sex? That sound good, Koutarou?” Iwaizumi's breath against his ear was enough to send shivers down his spine as Oikawa shifted off of him to settle between Bokuto's thighs at the end of the bed while Iwaizumi moved into his place to straddle his hips and start stripping Bokuto's shirt in fluid movements that only served to make the youngest writhe where he lay. Meanwhile, Oikawa was removing Bokuto's pants, palming over his underwear in a way that made him nearly shout in pleasure.

“Kou-chan, you're always so responsive... you're so much fun to tease...!” Oikawa hummed as he continued to palm the growing erection before his hand moved and Iwaizumi ground his hips back against the erection, resulting in Bokuto shooting his hands up to grip Iwaizumi's hips. “Mm, which of us do you want to fuck you, Kou-chan? Your choice today since it's your birthday~” Almost giggling, he was surprised to see that Bokuto was beyond dazed, letting out a moan before he moved his hands to push himself up enough to look at both of them.

“Mm... would... a spit roast be... okay? I've been thinking about it, but...” Getting redder than he was before mentioning, he glanced off to the side before swallowing thickly. “Though I'd... like Hajime to fuck me, if you don't mind, Tooru...” Smiling bashfully through his aroused daze, the two brunettes were surprised their hearts hadn't stopped. Their boyfriend was illegally handsome when he smiled like that. Now that they knew what he wanted, however, they were both moving to grab specific things, stripping shirts and pants while sharing heated kisses in front of Bokuto to tease him just a little bit. Of course, he couldn't help wiggling, trying to resist touching himself, even if there was no spoken rule of him not being allowed to.

“Ahh, Tooru... Fuck...” Groaning, Iwaizumi had reached for the condom and lubricant before he was pushed back to sit on the bed, Oikawa pulling the other's boxers off in the process. “Hey, wait a min-- hnn!” Bokuto nearly shot up off the bed when he saw Oikawa lower his head down to start sucking Iwaizumi off. “ _Shit_...” Groaning, the brunette settled on the bed decided to pull Bokuto close enough he could lean back and start making out with him, reaching over to start rubbing him through his boxers while they kissed.

“Mhn! H-Hajim-- mhnn...” Bokuto's hands moved to grip at the bed with one while the other slid up Iwaizumi's back to curl into the messy spikes of his hair, shivering now and then as he felt Iwaizumi work his erection through the fabric of his boxers. Soon, Oikawa seemed well satisfied with how hard Iwaizumi was, having pushed his boxers off enough to work his own cock as he watched his boyfriends make out. As the two felt Oikawa's eyes on them, they pulled apart, though Bokuto pulled his hand from Iwaizumi's hair to motion to Oikawa, requesting he come closer. Once the brunette was close enough, he pulled him into a kiss, arms wrapping around his waist to pull him back onto the bed while Iwaizumi rolled the condom on and warmed a bit of lube in his right palm.

“Mhn, Kou-chan, ahh--!!” Oikawa couldn't help jolting as he felt Bokuto's hand settle on his cock, rubbing him firmly, especially paying attention to the base and his balls, earning little whines and whimpers with each squeeze. When they felt Iwaizumi's eyes on them, they both turned to look at the other brunette while in their aroused daze before there was a bit of eagerness in both their eyes as they shifted to get Bokuto on all fours. “Hey, Kou-chan, do you want my cock now, or do you want to wait until Iwa-chan pushes in?” Oikawa couldn't help asking, playing with Bokuto's hair as Iwaizumi massaged over the tight ring of muscle that were Bokuto's entrance. There wasn't much resistance as he soon got an index finger inside, earning a groan from Bokuto.

“G-Go ahead, Tooru... ahh... Unless y-you're gonna cum early...” Grinning mischievously, Oikawa looked insulted for a moment as even Iwaizumi laughed the slightest bit, working Bokuto open more as he was able to slide in his middle finger, earning another groan. Though, that grin never left and Oikawa had already accepted that as a _challenge_ of all things. Holding his cock, he adjusted his position until he was able to push his erection's tip right up against Bokuto's lips, though he did shudder when Bokuto eagerly parted his lips and then took as much as Oikawa was willing to push forward.

“Think you're stretched enough, Koutarou?” Iwaizumi asked, not long after Oikawa had pushed his cock into Bokuto's mouth. Thankfully they had hand signals and Bokuto raised a short peace sign before groaning around Oikawa's cock as Iwaizumi stretched him just a little more before pulling his digits free. Pouring more lubricant over his palm, he then rubbed it over his condom clad erection, warming the fluid before he pressed the tip against the back of Bokuto's balls at first. This earned him an aroused whine from Bokuto, though it was muffled by Oikawa's cock. Of course, this resulted in Oikawa whining as well due to the vibrations, digging nails into Bokuto's hair for a grip. At some point, Bokuto had wrapped his arms around Oikawa's thighs for his own grip, leaning back once Iwaizumi quit teasing and pushed inside.

“ _Shit_ , Iwa-chan... I didn't know the view was this-- ahh!! G-Good...” Oikawa licked his lips the slightest bit, moaning as Bokuto sucked and slid his tongue along his cock, only pulling away for louder moans. The view was fairly front seat for Oikawa as he watched his boyfriend getting fucked right in front of him while he was also sucking his dick. It was a wonderful thing, though he was curious where Bokuto got the idea for the position... “Ah!! _F-Fuck_ , Kou-chan!” It was about then that he felt said boyfriend push himself down more on his cock, swallowing around the tip as Iwaizumi hit his prostate.

“Mhnn...” All Bokuto could do was groan, eyes nearly rolling back as he was being overwhelmed with too many sensations to pinpoint one as the highest point in that moment. It didn't take long before Iwaizumi was set on pounding into that specific spot, earning muffled moans and whines from the young man beneath him. In turn, it earned more audible moans and whimpers that tore themselves out of Oikawa's throat with how turned on the sight and sensations were making him. “Hnn, H-Hajime...! P-Please... F-Faster...!” Moaning this out when he pulled from Oikawa's cock, he then set to sucking more eagerly at the flesh, earning even louder moans out of the brunette when Iwaizumi switched from his set rhythm to something more frantic.

“C-Close... K-Kou... H-Hajime...!!” Oikawa whimpered, hips jerking as he rutted them right against Bokuto's mouth, earning a muffled noise of surprise around his cock when his orgasm hit. Bokuto sputtered a bit as he pulled away, swallowing a good amount of the semen, though much of it dressed the bridge of his nose and cheeks in sticky streams. After an orgasm like that, Oikawa _would_ have fallen back against the pillows of their bed, but Bokuto was still gripping his thighs, and at this point it was nearly a bruising force when Iwaizumi decided to start rubbing Bokuto to the rhythm of his thrusts.

“H-Hajime! Hajime, p-please...! Please, ahh...!!” Moaning Iwaizumi's name, his hips jerked hard before settling back against the pounding thrusts the brunette was giving him well after his orgasm had dressed the bed spread and his stomach. Getting fucked through his orgasm earned soft whimpers and moans before Iwaizumi's own hips jerked to a halt and his hands were gripping at Bokuto's hips to the point of almost bruising. Once finished, he'd slumped against Bokuto's ass a bit, giving a low groan as he still felt the slight shivers of his climax while Bokuto's muscles twitched around him in the aftershocks of his own climax. Upon pulling out, he nearly let out a mewl of pleasure, the light pop as he was freed was enough to earn a snicker from Oikawa, and even Bokuto, though the owl did seem awfully dazed and definitely exhausted.

“Mhn... Let's help him clean up, Tooru.” Iwaizumi nodded over to the other night stand before Oikawa nodded and lazily rolled off the bed to open the drawer to grab a clean wash cloth they kept there, along with a bottle of water. Helping Bokuto sit up, he shook him just enough to get his attention and encourage him take a short drink of the water, then using some of the bottled water to dampen the cloth, cleaning up the mess on the bed spread and Bokuto's stomach. Then, he proceeded to clean up the mess on Bokuto's face before giving him a more tender kiss and pulling him up to tuck him into the bed in the middle.

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi had busied himself with tying the condom off, cleaning his hand off and even heading to the kitchen to get Bokuto a small snack. He also brought a water bottle back for him and Oikawa to drink, walking over to the bed to settle in next to the right side of Bokuto under the bed spread. Handing Bokuto the snack as he was coming to more fully, the owl nibbled on it eagerly, enjoying the little bit of energy it brought back while Oikawa and Iwaizumi took turns taking drinks from the water bottle before setting the unfinished drink on the nightstand with the washcloth.

Once they were all settled under the bed spread comfortably enough, the two brunettes had snuggled up against Bokuto, enveloping him in their warmth and giving him a kiss to both cheeks happily. Bokuto wrapped an arm around both of their shoulders, nuzzling against them both before they were all falling into a heavy slumber with how warm and toasty they all were.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Funny note, I've actually never really celebrated a birthday before, and can vouch that it is a weirdly surreal thing to think about celebrating when no one's celebrated it with you before. I've always wanted the cake and balloons and such but we never had the money while I was growing up, so this is kind of drawing off that experience in the beginning. The rest of the fic was entirely self-indulgent though, as I'm a sucker for smut. :') I hope you enjoyed the fic, though!


End file.
